Always a Beginning Never a End!
by georgeweasleyluver4eva
Summary: The war has just ended and there is a lot of things we don't know mostly about the children of our heros. Lets follow said children through their years at and before hogwarts.
1. prologue

prologue:)

I came back to the great hall and what do I see? Destruction and mayhem or as others would say CHAOS! The first person I go to is Ginny to see that she is okay, but instead she runs up to me and gives me a passionate kiss and says "Thank God you are alright!"

Soon after Ron and Hermione come and Ron says "Bloody Hell mate, you look horrible."

"Thanks Ron." I answers sarcastically.

Before I can spit out another word I am chocked by Hermione. Then Hermione turned and kissed Ron.

Then I blurted out "GET A ROOM!"

Then everyone burst out laughing.

" What was I thinking snogging my boyfriend in front of all these people, most of which lost loved ones."

"Wait BOYFRIEND when did that happen?" I said in complete shock.

"You know," Ron said.

"When we destroyed the Horcrux in the Chamber of secrets, pshhhh." finished Hermione.

"Oh, Congratulations Ron, Hermione." I said almost instantly after.

Hermione and Ron exchanged shocked looks. Then Hermione blushed and Ron smirked and said "You going to ask my sister out anytime soon."

Ginny turned redder then her hair and I just said " Ummm, when the time is right."

"The time is right mate."

"She just lost her brother, how is it the right time."

"Can't you see she wants you too."

"This isn't something i want to ask in front of you."

"Fine."

Then suddenly Neville and Luna walk by holding hands and Neville blurted out "I told her I love her and she said she loves me back, YESSSSSSSS!"

Then they all turned and Ginny and Hermione said in unison "Congratulations!"

Then Ron said "Wow everyone is hooking up now."

~Tonks and Remus looked around but what startled them the most was their dead bodies.


	2. after destruction part 1

After Destruction Comes Happily Ever After Part (1)  
"You have five minutes to get ready Ginny hurry up!" yelled her mother Molly.  
"Almost ready mum." I yelled back.  
Luna was helping me put the finishing touches on my hair, then I could marry the love of my life. I walked down the stairs with the assistants of Luna, Hermione, and Gabrielle. Luna was so very happy to find out that the dresses were orange with blue ribbons, and Hermione however was overjoyed with the light pink stilettos. Walking to the tent was the most stressful thing I have ever done, everyone staring at me walk down the aisle. I got to the tent and stress overwhelmed me I did not know what to do. Hermione saw how unsure I was of being capable to walk down the aisle and stopped Luna and Gabrielle.  
"You can do this Ginny, no need to get stage fright." Hermione started.  
"We have full confidence that you can make it to the alter, Harry is waiting for you." Luna continued.  
"Take a deep breath and put one foot before the other and you will be walking down the aisle. It's just that easy, you know everything else by heart." Gabrielle finished.  
"Okay, I can do this; Harry is waiting for me, one foot in front of the other." I took a deep breath and started to walk with new found confidence.  
The music started to play. I am doing it; the stage fright did not take over. Only a few more steps till I am be standing in front of Harry then all the worries will be gone. Three more steps, two more steps, one more step. Yes, I finally made it to Harry.  
The priest stared the wedding ceremony. The ceremony went by so fast for me I did not even realize it was over till the priest said "You may now kiss the bride."  
After the ceremony everything was so relaxing, but before all the fun things we had to have the speeches.  
"Starting off the speeches is the maid of honor Luna Lovegood." Mr. Weasley announced.  
"Thank you, I'm so happy to be Ginny's maid of honor. It is such a privilege. I enjoyed my time spent with Harry and Ginny though it wasn't always equal since you know who was kinda trying to kill Harry and he needed all the help he could get. I still could see the love in their eyes every time I saw them together. I know for sure that these two people were meant to be together. They will start a family that will be just as great as these two people they both sacrificed their love for each other for six years and still were able to have that spark that they had when Ginny saw Harry in her kitchen second year." Luna said her speech with pride and I felt like I was going to cry.  
"Next for the speeches is Ron Weasley." Mrs. Weasley announced.  
"Bloody hell, were did my speech go I had it in my pocket." Ron said.  
"Other pocket Ronald!" Hermione yelled from the crowd.  
"Oh, Thanks Hermione. Well I think it's clear that I am thankful that Harry chose me for his best man, but come on was it much of a surprise. I was with him since before we got to platform 9 ¾. My mom who is sitting in the front row helped him to get to the platform first year. I have been helping him before I knew he was Harry Potter the boy who lived. Boy is that saying going to be said a lot now. They're going to add the killer of you know who to his application to be an auror. I think that will get you the job. Don't you? Well enough about just Harry. Harry is my best friend, I felt a little awkward when I first found out that Harry liked my sister. Now I see that it was the best thing for her just not during school. Well if I talk any more then I think I'll be tell embarrassing things about me so I think I should sit down. Have a good night everyone." Ron said with an entertaining voice.  
Then after the speeches it was peace having dinner, cutting the cake, and then the mingling will all my family, new family, and friends. Even Dudley came to the wedding, and to no surprise he has had 3 pieces of cake in the matter of thirty Lovegoods are doing their strange dance, beautiful leg movements but their arms are flailing. Later, Luna was dancing more normally when she was dancing with Neville. It was a slow dance so if you looked around you could see Hermione and Ron dancing together too.  
Then the mood changed when Draco Malfoy walked in. Everyone was in shock that he came but none more so than Harry and I because we did not even invite him. But to everyone's surprise he walked up to Harry and me and said "Congratulations sorry I missed the ceremony I got held up at the ministry."  
Harry and I were both stunned but I was the first to react "Thank you Draco but how did you find out."  
"Oh when I went to Diagon ally there was some talk about it and I thought I should congratulate you since throughout school I have been nothing but a bother to you and you saved the world for the Death eaters and Voldemort."  
"Well don't forget I saved your life too." Harry said.  
"Who could forget that?" Malfoy said as if the entire time since then he had been trying to.  
"Well since you're here have some cake and dance." I interrupted before it turned into old time were they nothing but argued, and now they're allowed to do magic outside of school so that would not turn out well.  
"Why thank you Mrs. Potter for your kindness in my rudeness." Draco said.  
"It's no problem at all, just have your cake and have fun it's a celebration not a time to recap on not so good memories." I gave a smile and pulled Harry away without making it obvious to Malfoy.  
The rest of the evening went quite ordinary till it all of a sudden went cold. You could hear the booming of thunder in the distance. The tent started to shake and all you could hear was screams of fear. Then all of it stopped abruptly. After about five seconds, you saw three ghosts fly in they were Sirius Black, Lily Potter, and James Potter. They have come to congratulate Harry.  
"Congratulations my son." Lily said with a smile.  
"I'm proud of you." Sirius said with the wink of his eye.  
"You have done well with the burden you were given and with the wife you have chosen." James said with deep pride for his son.  
"Thanks everyone, and I can't believe you're here how did you know?" Harry said as if about to cry.  
"Did you think we weren't watching over you?" Lily answered with another question.  
"Well, I wasn't sure but I'm so happy you're here now." Harry replied.  
I let Harry go off and talk to them by himself since I had a feeling they had to catch up on a lot and I did not want to be a bother to them. After all the events that happened in one night I thought nothing else shocking could happened but no I was wrong. Through the tent door walked in Vernon and Petunia, which I thought, I was hallucinating when I saw them. They walked pass everyone with in a forceful way to Harry, Sirius, Lily, and James so I decided to follow to see what was going to happen. When I caught up they just begun to talk.  
"You wanted this?" Vernon said with hate.  
"Take it Harry." Lily said.  
"Why? What is it?" Harry asked.  
"It's a key, but we can't tell you to where it goes to you have to figure that out by yourself. When the time is right you will know what to do with it." Sirius answered. So Harry took the key, put it in his pocket.  
"Are you happy now James? Can we go? There are too many freaks here." Vernon said.  
"I see you haven't changed at all Dursley, but yes you may go. Don't worry that will be all we bother you with." James replied as if happy by what Mr. Dursley said.  
Vernon and Petunia left and the party went on but I could see the curiosity in Harry's face and also worry that he will never know what it will open. I wondered why since they gave the key to him but I knew that I would find out eventually.  
Now there was finally peace at the party and there were no more surprises. So after everyone left home, sleep, or back to the afterlife only me and Harry were left to start on the cleaning but after five minutes Harry said he was tired so we left the rest of the cleaning for tomorrow.


	3. after destruction part 2

After Destruction Comes Happily Ever After Part (2)  
"It'll all be okay just calm down Hermione." Ginny proclaimed.  
"How do you know? My wedding could go completely wrong. Like my dress may rip or everyone won't like the food or or or…" I said while hyperventilating.  
"Or nothing it will turn out great, your dress won't rip and everyone will love the food." Luna insisted.  
"Let us finish your hair and get you down there so you can have your spectacular wedding, don't forget you were the one who found the spell to unobliviate your parents." Fleur said with a smile.  
"True." I finally started to calm down. I let Ginny, Luna, and Fleur finish my hair and help me down the stairs. As I was walking to the tent and saw my flower girl Victoire Weasley ready to walk down the aisle with the ring bearer Teddy Lupin.  
The music started to play. Victoire and Teddy started to go down the aisle, flowers were going everywhere. Finally you could see me go down the aisle with my maid of honor Ginny and my bridesmaids Luna and Fleur. They were wearing above the knee cherry red strapless dresses with black pumps. As I walked further I saw my mom taking pictures like a mad person while crying into a Kleenex. On the other hand I saw my dad in an upright sitting position while holding in tears. Then I looked to the altar to see Ron smiling at me, his best man Harry giving flirty eyes to Ginny, one of his grooms men Neville getting the attention of Luna, and then the last grooms' men George trying to wink at someone in the audience who I could not tell who. Then I got to the altar and it did not matter anymore I had the full attention of Ron and that is all that mattered. The priest started to talk and it started to slow down again at the I do's.  
"Do you Hermione take this man Ronald Weasley as your wedded husband?" The priest asked.  
I took a breath and said "I do."  
He turned and said "Do you Ronald take this woman Hermione Granger as your wedded wife?"  
I could see the nerves of being in front of to many people getting to Ron but he took a breath and said "I do."  
In my head I skipped to the end, I could not concentrate the relief took over but I know everything that happed because of the practices.  
The priest said "You may know kiss the bride."  
Ron to let his nerves go leaned in and gave me a passionate kiss and when we stopped kissing I had the biggest smile on my face, even bigger than when he proposed to me.  
We walked back down the crowd together. Then went to the part of the tent were we could sit down eat and talk. According to Ron, him and Harry were the happiest people in the world right now and soon Neville is going to join them when he married Luna.  
I took a look around and everyone was smiling. It was almost time for the three dances before everyone could start to dance. It would start with my dad and I, then it would be Ron and his mom, then finally me and Ron would get to dance together. Some believe this is a ritual just as marriage is to join the families and if you do both rituals in the same day your love will last till death literally do you apart.  
The first dance had started and I was spinning around the dance floor. In my head all I was saying was do not step on his feet and do not fall. It was getting so bad I am not sure I was smiling the whole time. Only when the dance was over and Ron told me that I looked beautiful the entire time with my smile I was semi sure, I am not sure if he is being biased or not.  
Then it was time for Ron and his mom to dance. I could tell he was nervous. His mom was pulling him around, he could barely get his footing right, but he looked handsome the entire time. The dance had finished and I knew he was extremely nervous to dance with me but knew that he was going to have to dance with me more tonight than just this so he got all of his courage and put out his hand and asked me to dance the next dance with him. Mr. Weasley announced it.  
We began to dance. I held him tight, put my head on his shoulder and said "Don't worry and relax if you mess up you mess up no one will notice or judge you. It's me, it's our wedding day I want you to be having fun the entire time, that includes every time we dance."  
His nerves left him and his dancing improved. Soon the song ended and he no longer wanted it to end. Right away he asked me to the next dance.  
Once the song was over we sat down to relax for a bit then out of nowhere came an owl form professor McGonagall. It said:  
Congratulations I hope your wedding is  
great but I have a present for you that  
is coming soon it took a while to find  
enough owls.  
McGonagall J  
The ghosts of Tonks and Remus were the first to ask "what does it mean?"  
"I don't know. She has never sent something like this to me, it's too confusing what does she mean present? And how did she find out? I forgot to send her the invite." Hermione said with puzzled look on her face.  
"I sent it to her I noticed you forgot to send it, and sent it." Ron said.  
"But then why didn't she come?"  
"She said she had too much to with the new headmaster but I had no idea she was going to do this."  
"Well it is McGonagall she always does great things for a Gryffindor." Remus said.  
"Where did Teddy go?" Tonks questioned nervously.  
"He's outside with Victoire watching the owls come with a huge present." Luna answered.  
After everyone heard Luna say that they all ran outside to see the present.  
There was a card on the side saying:  
Sorry I couldn't be there but I got this  
to make up for it.  
Have fun.  
Expect kids.  
After reading that everyone was puzzled with the statement expect kids, except Tonks and Remus.  
"She's saying that she talked to the divinations teacher to see what to get you and they saw that you are going to have kids and got you something to do with that prediction." Remus explained.  
After hearing that I had to see what was inside the huge box, the suspense was killing me.  
When I pulled the ribbon the entire box opened it was a dragon.  
"WHAT WAS SHE THINKING IF SHE KNOWS THAT I'M GOING TO HAVE KIDS!" I yelled.  
"It's a vegetarian dragon, very harmless." Ron insisted.  
"Wait there is something else there too." Fleur noticed.  
It was a book at the edge of the cage. On the book there was another note saying:  
Keep the dragon till the first child goes to school.  
Release it into the wild not to Romania.  
The book is for you to teach your children before they come  
to Hogwarts.  
At this moment I did not know whether to be grateful or angry. So I smiled and walked back inside. I saw Ron in the corner of my eye open the cage and say "Don't eat what I don't give you and behave or you'll have to leave."  
I did not react because the dragon did as was told. So I guess I can give it a chance.  
Once I got back inside I realized we did not cut the cake and called Ron over to help me cut it. Once the cake was cut everyone got one slice and the rest of the evening went as normal till Teddy ran to Tonks.  
He said "Some old lady is here. She said she sorry she late."  
To my surprise it was McGonagall. I ran to her and instantly said "Hello professor, what were you thinking? A dragon!"  
"You'll know when the time is right, but for now relax and have fun." McGonagall answered then walked away.  
The rest of the evening was normal but I could not get out of my head what McGonagall said you'll know when the time is right.


	4. After Destruction part 3

After Destruction Comes Happily Ever After Part (3)

The excitement was over whelming, I cannot wait till I go down the aisle.

"Aren't you nervous Luna?" Hermione asked.

"No, I'm excited." I answered.

"Not even a little? I know I was." Ginny said.

"No, I can't wait. I've been excited ever since he proposed." I said with a smile.

I guess they got tired of my answer and just finished helping me with my hair. After they helped me down the stairs. They were wearing an orange above the knee dress with a yellow ribbon around the stomach right below the chest and red heels.

As I walked down the down the aisle I could see the nerves getting to Neville. There was perspiration on his forehead and he was slightly hyperventilating. I knew if I did not get there soon to distract him from the crowd and everything else bothering him, he was going to faint and that would be more embarrassing for him.

Once I got to the alter I could see his nerves slowly slip away, but the way he smiled at me was so distracting that it was difficult to pay attention to anything else. Slowly the procession was almost done. The vows were said, the I do's were said and we signed the legal marriage papers, all that is left is for the priest to say final six words. He is about to say them.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest finally said.

Neville and I both leaned in for the kiss. When we leaned away after the kiss an owl appeared.

It had a message that said:

_Go outside _

So everyone ran outside to see the dragon McGonagall got Hermione that they called Charlie sitting next to the ghost of my mom. I burst into tears right away. I think people were surprised that I showed normal emotions in this situation. I ran to her then realized I left Neville behind and returned to get him. I walked with him over to my mother. I introduced them and it seemed like she liked Neville but it was hard to tell, it was as if she had something else on her mind.

"You need to be prepared for what is to come in the near future." My mom said.

"What is to come?" I asked.

"I can't tell you, I want to but can't. You and all your friends that helped the first time will have to help again."

"What are you talking about?"

"You will have to wait and find out, but be prepared."

"How can we be prepared if you don't tell us what?"

"I'm sorry I ruined the evening by talking about this but I can't say anymore. Let's go inside and have fun at your wedding."

So we went inside but I knew that she was holding in tears. After so many years she comes to warn me about something and cannot say what. So we went inside, Neville and I pushed what happened past us and cut the cake. It was a tall red four layer cake with orange flowers on it. Everyone got a piece but I knew who were affected by listening to what my mother said.

Everyone tried their best to put what was said behind them at least till the wedding was over, but then the dragon started to roar. It was making so much noise and chaos we had to go see what the problem was. When we got outside we saw people on broomsticks. When we looked closer we saw that they were wearing Slytherin uniforms. We all knew that they broke the rules and left school grounds but we did not know why. Why would they risk expulsion from the best school of witch craft and wizardry there is.

I soon realized they wanted Voldemort to win the war and were mad that we defeated him. All of us out of instinct took out our wands and screamed _stuplify_. They fell from their brooms but Charlie (the dragon) caught them we tied them up and sent an owl to the school. We put them near Charlie so he could guard them till we got an owl back.

We continued to celebrate, forgetting about our prisoners. Till we got the owl back from the headmaster saying that they are not missing any Slytherins but they can send some people to pick them up so that they do not cause any more trouble.

Soon people from the ministry came and took them away. Everyone was still curious who they were. After they left we had speeches done. Then we continued to dance and relax. After I felt really sad that my mother had to leave. Soon after everyone began to leave.

Later me and Neville began to clean up and he finally stopped hyperventilating completely.


	5. After Destruction part 4

After Destruction Comes Happily Ever After Part (4)  
I Draco Malfoy am talking with Blase, Goyle, Dean, Harry Potter, Ron, and Neville. It is odd talking to the people I tried to destroy in school and Blase and Goyle. We have been talking about the things that have happened recently, everyone who got married. I also thanked them for coming to my wedding with Pansy.  
The ceremony was about to start so Dean, Harry, Ron, and Neville went to take their seats next to their wives.  
I was standing next to Blase my best man and Goyle my grooms man. I was waiting patiently for my bride to be to walk down the aisle. When she did there was flowers flying everywhere. She looked so beautiful in her wedding dress. When she finally got down the aisle the priest started to talk, but to my own shock I was too mesmerized by Pansy's eyes to be able to hear anything else. At the end of the ceremony she had to say to me he said you can kiss the bride now! I was embarrassed but happy. I think shes more happy than me though. She told me that she was waiting for me to notice her in school.  
When we sat down for the dinner everyone seemed to be having a good time. Even the people I'm surprised I even invited. I thought it was about time I became friends with Harry and his friends. I did not really have a reason to hate them in school, I just did it for fun. I realize now that if I was just friends with Harry then Professor Dumbledore probably would still be alive. I was mad at Harry first year for rejecting my request to be friends, but after I just did it for the pleasure of being better. Now our headmaster is dead and if I have kids they will not have the same experience at Hogwarts as I did.  
When dinner was over we decided to cut the cake. Pansy and I got a Slytherin cake to remember all the things that happened at Hogwarts, everything that we can never relive. I decided that we were going to have a little memory showing and as Hermione told me that muggles call it a slide show. Everyone will think of a really good memory and display it for everyone to see.  
I knew right away Hermione was going to be the first to show a memory. She had to show the memory of her punching me, but it was expected I did call her a mudblood. Though I have to admit it was a good punch.  
Next to bring up a memory was Harry. He brought up the memory from first year when we were in the dark forest and I ran away from the masked figure (Voldemort). I think it was a mistake having these memory things, its making me look bad.  
After Ron decided to bring up a memory. It was also first year. It was when we were being taught to fly. When I taunted Harry to fly to get Neville's rememroll. Seriously this is making everyone else but me look good. Maybe I should have waited a little longer to expect them to forgive me completely but I did not expect them to only have bad thngs to remember about me.  
Next Luna came up with one. It was fifth year when Umbridge had the discipline team, and I was on it. Luna was skipping to the room of requirements and Crabbe, Goyle, Mr. Filtch, and me were running after her trying to get in but just missed it and ran into the door. I think I should stop this before all of Harry's friends get their revenge on me.  
So I stopped the memory sharing before it got ugly. I desided it was time for everyone to have fun and relax now. So I started the music, got everyone to start to dance and have fun. Everyone was having a great time but it was starting to get late so slowly everyone began to leave.  
Before long everyone was gone and Pansy and I were all that was left to clean the place up. When we finished cleaning it was time for us too to go home and rest.


	6. after destruction part 5

After Destruction Comes Happily Ever After Part (5)

"Dudley are you ready?" Harry asked as if surprised that I'm even getting married.

"Yeah, I think so." I said nervously.

Neville then walked in. "It's time." He said with a smile.

"What? Already?" I burst out.

"I thought you were ready." Harry said sarcastically.

"I am… ish" I said.

BOOM!

Then Seamus ran by screaming "Let's go!"

Without hesitation everyone ran. They went straight to the altar and I was nervous beyond belief. I do not know how long I can last. Then to my luck Alice started to walk down the aisle. The happiness must have been seen in my face because Alice was showing me a huge smile. She knows how nervous I am and is not making fun of me; this is why I love her.

She got to the aisle and that is all I can think about, why I love her. The look in her eye. The way her hair flows. The way she is smiling at me. The thing I am thinking about most it the future that we will be having together.

Before I knew it the ceremony was over. We went to the banquet hall. It was decorated with blue and yellow for the sun and the sea. We went start to the head table. I was sitting next to Piers, Harry, and Ron. Next to Alice was her sister Alex and Harry's friends that we actually like Hermione and Luna. She seems to really get along and like them, it was a little surprising. Soon everything was done everyone had dinner desert, the cake we cut, and started to dance.

Then I went to Harry and wanted to talk about how they were having kids, and if I were to have kids there would be a problem with them having wizard cousins.

"Harry, if we have kids we will have a problem because mine will be muggles and yours will be wizards or witches." I said.

"It won't be a problem, I'll tell them to keep it a secret if that is what you want." Harry said disappointed.

"I don't know what to do, I don't want to make you do that I don't want your kids have to have the same problems as you but dad doesn't want then to know."

At this point Alice had come.

"I need to tell you something important, but I need to tell you, Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Neville, and Ron." Alice said in a weird way.

"Why does everyone need to know." I said.

"Can you just get them its important about our future?"

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Don't worry I'll get them." Harry broke into the conversation before it went horribly wrong between us.

"Fine but hurry." I said a little angry.

Harry left and went to Ginny first. Then went to Luna and Neville who were on the dance floor dancing away. After he went to Ron and Hermione with the crowd of people behind him confused of what is going on. They were in the middle of a slow dance.

"Ron, Hermione I need to talk to you." Harry said.

"Bloody hell what do you want?" Ron said.

"That's rude Ronald!" Hermione yelled.

"Don't worry about it just get over there Alice wants to tell all of us some important and it can't wait Dudley is gonna freak out at this rate." Harry said.

"Fine, let's get this over with I want to have my dance with Hermione." Ron said a little angry.

They all went over to me and Alice who were still arguing. The only reason I know what was going on with Harry and his job is because they were talking louder than Alice and I.

"Finally your back!" I said with some relief.

"Yeah, we're ready for the important thing you had to tell us." Ron said quite mad that his dance was interrupted.

"Okay, is everyone ready to get there mind blown." She started with everyone in shock.

No one answered they were all in shock. "Well, I'll take that as a yes. So um well my parents, were um….. a witch and um a um wizard."

They all were stunned.

"Bloody hell how does that happen!" Ron said surprised.

"It happens when a mother and a father really, really love each other and go into a bedroom…." Luna said but soon interrupted.

"Yes, we know I'm living proof we know." Ginny said.

I was too surprised to be able to listen.

"WHAT?" I gasped then went silent and I hit the floor.

When I woke up everyone was there, as if they were waiting for me to wake to get the explanation.

"My parents were magical, but I didn't go to Hogwarts. My parents couldn't afford it at the time and homeschooled me. Professor Dumbledore helped me with it on some of his free time, but when he…. pasted I had to learn the rest on my own. So when I met you I didn't know if you would understand but the day I met your cousin Harry I knew you would understand. Though your father wouldn't so I didn't tell you so you wouldn't have to tell your dad, but when you had that conversation with Harry I knew you had to know. If we have kids they might be wizards." Alice finished.

"Yeah but how am I supposed to tell him because if I don't then I won't be able to be able to introduce them to their grandpa and have to explain that he doesn't like who they are." I said back.

"Tell him. You have to." Harry said.

So everyone went over to Vernon and Petunia.

"I have to tell you something." I said.

"What is it?" Vernon answered.

"Alice is a witch." I said more nervous than going to the altar.

"She's a what now." He answered.

"That's great I hope your life will be fun together." Petunia interrupted just hoping for grand kids.

"A witch and thanks mom." I said a little relieved but not completely.

"Why do you care you lived with me my whole life and you didn't care this much." Harry decided to defend me.

"That's different you got dumped on my door step." He answered.

"No it isn't you he is a wizard and she is a witch you can't make it more similar." Luna said.

"Everyone deserves to be treated equally." Neville continued.

"It's Dudley's life let him live it with all the surprises. My parents didn't expect me to be a witch, they were both muggles." Hermione continued.

"Give her a chance." Ron ended.

"Fine but she better not blow up your aunt." Vernon answered.

"Hey that's my job." Harry said to lighten the mood.

Then everyone when back to relaxing and Ron finally got that dance, but Alice could not stop talking to Harry about the war.


	7. Off to School

Off to School

"Hurry up James or you're gonna miss the train!" Ginny yelled to James to get him to leave.

"I'm coming!" James yelled back.

"Don't worry he'll make it on time." Harry cut into the argument.

"How can I not worry? I will not have you apperate James there!" Ginny was ready to explode and Albus and Lily just added to it.

"Can we go too?" They both said in unison.

"No you cannot you are too young you, you have to wait till you get your letters for Hogwarts. You are going to be staying with your aunt and uncle, and Harry and Era Till I get back." Ginny said.

So they dropped Albus and Lily off at Dudley's and hurried to the platform praying to make it on time. Once they got there they started to see some familiar faces like Seamus, Luna, Neville, George and many more.

Then they heard someone yelling behind them "Harry Potter late as always."

"Hermione it's great to see you again, James you remember your aunt Hermione, right?" Harry spoke.

"Yeah I do dad." James answered him back. Then a few more people noticed Harry at the platform.

"Harry you listen to me! How have you been since you know what? Have you told him?" Luna yelled to Harry. She ran over with Neville and a boy and a girl that looked like twins following. The boy was about 5'5 height with blonde hair and hazel eyes, while the girl was about the same height with brownish black hair and blue eyes.

"I've been good and I haven't yet I'm waiting till he's older. I don't want him to think he has to live up to anything, and who are the two following Neville? I know you and Neville are here for your teaching positions. Oh and how is the magizoology going?"

"Harry take a breath. But the magizoology is going good I'm going to do both continue my research and teach. Hagrid will be taking over my classes when I have to go off for research once in a while, and those kids following Neville are our kids. Same age as James. Their names are Artemis and Apollo, twins. You know what that means."

"That's great and since they're twins have you shown them to George I think he would love to teach them everything he knows."

"Yeah just a little while ago, he was so happy. I think they remind him of Fred."

"Not just them he named his oldest son after him."

"Really, that must be hard losing a brother. I hope he feels better eventually."

"Why must you run so fast you know me and the kids have a hard time keeping up with you when you run you're like a cheetah." Neville said out of breath.

"Sorry I saw Harry." Luna said.

"Hey Neville." Harry said.

"Oh hi Harry I didn't notice you." Neville replied.

"James this is Luna and Neville some of my friends from school." Harry said.

"Hi." James said.

"Hey, and these are my kids Artemis and Apollo. Artemis, Apollo these are my friends from school, Harry and Ginny and their kid James." Luna said.

"Hello." They both said in unison and Harry, Ginny, and James said hi back.

"Is he your only child?" Luna questioned.

"No, we have two more Albus, who is 10 right know and Lily, who is 8 at the moment. Why do you ask you would find out since your teaching." Harry said.

"I was just asking because Draco had a kid. He's a year younger then James there so he'll be school buddies with your son Albus." Luna said.

"And did you know that Draco's parents adopted another kid and he had a daughter named Charity and she's a year younger so she's here somewhere." Neville continued.

"No, I didn't. I wonder what Draco's kids like. Hope he isn't like him." Harry said. They all laughed and went on the train since it was almost 11 o'clock. So Ginny left to go get the kids and go home while Harry went on the train, he was the new flying teacher.

When they got on the train Harry sat with Luna and Neville. When all of a sudden Hermione found were they were sitting and sat with them. Hermione is going to be teaching transfigurations since Professor Mcgonagall is no longer a teacher at Hogwarts, she is the Headmaster well in her case Headmistress.

Once everyone was seated it was 11 o'clock and the train went off on its way to Hogwarts.

"So how was your vacation." Hermione said.

"What vacation I'm an auror and a dad on my free time."

"Well mine was great I got to see so many creatures and I got to be with my kids." Luna said.

"Well mine was better I got to be with my wife and kids and make herbology class plans."

"Wow all good I work for the ministry on my free time and was with my kids. Luna, Neville when did you get kids?" Hermione said.

"11 years ago, they're twins." Luna answered.

"Their names are Artemis and Apollo." Neville continued.

"Like the Greek gods?" Hermione had to add in her know-it-all fact.

"Well you'll see them at school." Luna said.

"Are they like Fred and George were?"

"They're twins what do you think?"

"Oh that's going to be fun."

"They're only that way when they're together; otherwise they are like polar opposites."

"But what if they're in the same classes?"

"Don't let them sit beside each other."

"Will that work?"

"Hermione I raised them I would know, it will work."

Meanwhile James was sitting with Artemis and Apollo.

"Do you know anyone else who is going to Hogwarts this year?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah there are my cousins Fred II and Molly II but you can just call them Fred and Molly. They are our age. Then there is my older cousin Louis who's 12, his sister Dominique who's 14, and their oldest sister Victoire who's 16, don't get in her way when she's looking or talking to Teddy. Which leads me to Teddy who's 18 but is going back for his seventh year, he wasn't held back it was because he started late cause they were repairing the school from something that happened that my dad won't tell me he says I'm too young to know." James answered.

"Ok good to know but we know nothing about you, are you like my sis is, geeky but likes her share in pranks? How are we supposed to know that you're not insane?" Apollo said.

"Apollo don't be mean! Do you ever know when to shut your big mouth?" Artemis said.

"Come on sis you can't say that you weren't thinking the same thing."

"Yes, I can cause I wasn't thinking that he might be insane cause how can you think that? He speaks more sane than you do."

"Enough you two I'm not insane but if you argue like this every day then you might be. How can you pull pranks together if you argue every second?" James interrupted the argument.

"We don't argue like this all the time but when we do it gets a little out of hand. But when a prank is involved we are in perfect sink." Artemis said.

"So what do you want to know about me? So that Apollo doesn't think I'm insane anymore." James said with a smile as of test them himself.

"Um, got a pet?" Apollo asked as if warming up.

"No, unless my brother and sister count." James said knowing that so far he was doing a good job.

"What's your brother's and sister's name?"

"Albus and Lily."

"Who were you named after?"

"Grandpa, dad's side."

"When you see two people standing right beside a pool what do you do?"

"Push them."

So far James was passing all the tests but there was one more that he had to go through and this could make or break the relationship.

"If there was a rule that you couldn't go out after seven and you needed to leave at eight to pick up a delivery of puking pestles from the front gate, would you go?"

"Hell yes I never miss an opportunity to get more supplies to prank people!"

"I think you pass." Artemis said.

"He does." Apollo said actually agreeing.

"Do I get an award?" James said jokingly.

"You wish." Apollo said with a smile.

"Has anyone seen my dungbomb?" A voice came from the cart door coming from a boy with orange hair and brown eyes.

"No, sorry Fred." James said.

"So he's Fred, I think I'm going to like you if you have a dungbomb." Apollo said.

"Calm down Apollo you didn't introduce yourself yet." Artemis said as the voice of wisdom since he probably scared Fred.

"Oh, right forgot about that. The names Apollo Xenophilius Frank Longbottom but everyone just calls me Apollo." Apollo then said to try and not look absent minded.

"And mines Artemis Xena Alice Longbottom, just call me Artemis." Artemis said with a smile.

"Names Fred Weasley II but just call me Fred." Fred said not knowing that they already knew.

"Why don't you sit with us Fred?" James said.

"Oh, maybe in a bit I'm going to change into my robes, I saw Louis and he said that we will be arriving soon." Fred said as walking away.

"If this is what your family is like I can't wait to meet the rest." Apollo said with a smile.

"No, that was just Fred the rest that are going this year aren't like that, but I have other family similar to him just younger. Well Louis is kina like him too just not as bad." James replied.

"Sounds good, looks like there will be people that Apollo actually approves of." Artemis said with hope.

They talked about school a little longer then went off to change into robes. When they finish getting into the robes they went back to the cart they were in. They got inside only to see a group of people walk by. The group was filled with three girls and one guy. The one leading the pack had black hair with red tips and it looked like she had two different colour eyes one green and one silver. The girl to her right had blood red hair with what looked like red eyes, while the girl was walking by she was licking her lips as if smelling something good to eat. The girl to the left of the girl with black hair with red tips was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Right behind the three girls was a guy with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Do you know who they are?" Apollo said.

"No, never seen them." James answered.

"Well I don't see why you should care Apollo those girls are out of your league." Artemis said jokingly.

"Hey, if I wanted to I could get one of them to like me but I don't want to they look like they`re going to Slytherin." Apollo tried to save his pride.

"Well, that reminds me what house do you think you're going to get into?" Artemis asked.

"I think I might get into Gryffindor because both my parents were in Gryffindor. How about you both?" James answered.

"I hope I get into Gryffindor like my dad." Apollo said.

"Well, I hope to get into Ravenclaw like my mum." Artemis said.

"Good choices." James said.

"Same to you mate." Apollo replied.

Slowly that last bit of time on the train to Hogwarts slipped away as they could see the closeness to the school. They were almost there. They could see the castle walls. The excitement filled their bodies. As they got closer the more excitement they felt, they were ready to burst. In a matter of ten minutes they were there and ready to go inside.


	8. sorting hat

The sorting hat

The train ride was amazing the view was fantastic and the cart lady had lowered the price since his parents attended Hogwarts. James had a great conversation with Apollo and Artemis and they became great friends. Then they arrived and James saw his dad, luna and Neville directing some lost first years to the part of the docks where Hagrid was waiting at the boats to send the first years across.

"This is it" he said "Our first year"

"Yep" said the twins together.

This was it the day he had waited for for so long to go to school and learn magic. To be like his mom and dad. To make them proud. James thought they only saw him as a prankster not able to live up to the Potter name. It upset him so he decided that he would still be himself but also try to be smart like his aunt Hermione.

As the castle came into view James gasped like the rest of the students at the breath taking view of the castle that they would be staying at for the year and six more to come. James, Fred, Apollo, and Artemis were all extremely nervous their parents did not tell them how they were sorted just that it was a test. This scared them and have Louis as an older cousin was no help.

" You have to fight a full grown mountain troll and depending on how fast chooses the house or grave you get! But hey good luck." Louis had told James a week before and that just freaked him right out, but also having Harry Potter for a dad did not help much either. In his dads first year he defeated Voldemort again. How can you live up to someone like that?

As they walked in the magnificent building after the trip across the dark lake. They walked in and where surprisingly met by aunt Hermione the new transfiguration teacher and deputy headmistress. She said "First years there is nothing to worry about. You will wait here a moment and I will return to get you to bring you in but before you sit down you will be sorted into your houses."

The stress hit James, Apollo, and Artemis who heard the story about the troll. It did not hit Artemis as bad becuase she had an idea that Louis lied about the troll but what would they have to do to be sorted? Why would no one tell them? Was it that bad? Or did they just want us to have a relaxing surprise? Which was it? These questions were flying though Artemis' head while in Apollo's and in James' the things they were thinking about was how big the troll was going to be? Soon they could see everyone in miniture groups already making friends. That group stood out to all three of them but they did not know why. Then Fred walked up to them and said "I found out who they are for Apollo the curious one. The leader, the one with the black hair with red tips is Athena Riddle. Complete Slytherin do not go near her James she might have a grudge against your dad."

"Why?" James but in.

"Don't worry about it. Now let me finish. The one with the Red hair is Carley Sonaclaire, rumored to be a vampire because of her love for blood but who really knows. The one with the Blonde hair is Beatrice Miller, said to be good at strategy. And lastly there is the guy with the Brown hair, Aaron Ray. Said to be very smart to get what he wants." Fred finished

"How did you find that out so fast?" Apollo said amazed.

"By those comments I say he asked a bunch of the girls following that group around for the info." Artemis said in disgust.

"You say it as if it was a bad thing." Fred said.

"Not you the girls, stalking a group. Whats the point? There going to be in Slytherin and then the girls are going to be disgusted by them unless they're in Slytherin too." Artemis said.

"Wow, you think things through." James said.

They all laughed. Just then aunt hermione came back " We are ready for you now."

The group of four huddled closer together, extremely nervous for this what was going to happen. They walk through the door to the huge rebuilt great hall. This is it!

They saw the ceiling was the night sky with many candles around it. There were four extremely long tables going straight to the front of the great hall. There was one ghost at the front of each table. Further in front they could see a horizontal table that had all the staff members. In front of the table was the headmistress Professor Mcgonagall standing in front of a podium. In front of the podium was a stool with a black hat on it. As they got closer they could see that Hermione was smiling as if remembering a memory with that hat and when they looked and Harry he was smiling too. They were very curious why, but knew that they may never know. They got to the front of the hall.

"Wait till I call your name, then you will be seated on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head and when it says what house you are in you may be seated with that house." Hermione said with great joy.

In Apollo's and James' head all that was running through was that is it? While Artemis was thinking so it was a relaxing surprise. Now, time for the stress of which house i will be put in. Hermione started to call out names.

"Hellena Finigen!" Hermione yelled. Hellena walked up sat on the stool.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat yelled and scared half the first years.

"You know better than to scare them." Hermione said "Apollo Longbottom!"

"Good luck." James said as he walked away. Apollo sat on the stool. Hermione put the black hat on his head. You could see how nervous he was through his eyes.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled but this time no one was scared. There was relief in his eyes that everyone could see.

Apollo walked to his seat with the biggest grin on his face which made both James and Artemis happy but Artemis knew she was next.

"Artemis Longbottom!" Hermione yelled. Artemis could feel the adrenaline rushing to her head. She did not know whether she would pass out or not but she had to try and stay conscious. Artemis walked to the stool. Looked at the hat and sat. Hermione placed the hat on Artemis' head. The hat sat on her head for a moment and yelled out to the crowd.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat yelled though no one reacted. Artemis ran to her table with a glow in her eye that James noticed.

Next Hermione called Beatrice Miller and she was placed in Slytherin.

Then Hermione called "James Potter!"

Everyone turned to look at the son of the famous Harry Potter, but Athena gave him the most evil glare. James walked up to the seat. He turned and sat. He saw Athena's glare and everyone else staring in amazement. He was sitting so nervously as Hermione placed the hat on his head. The hat was only on his head for a second before it yelled "Gryffindor!" The entire room burst out into cheer.

Then they were all shushed by the headmistress and Hermione continued "Aaron Ray!" He went up and was place in Slytherin. Then she called "Athena Riddle!" And the entire school went silent and you could hear people whisper "Why would they let in another Riddle after the last one?" James was curious to know more knew it was not the time to ask.

The hat did not even sit on her head for a second before screaming "Slythrin!" on the top off its lungs not even wanting to touch her head. Someone from the crowd screamed "No kidding I wouldn't have guessed, her being a Riddle! Long live Dumblore's Army!"

Hermione interrupted before it got out of hand "Next is Carley Rose!" She walked up quietly up to the stool. She sat on the stool.

In a matter of about six seconds the hat said "Slytherin!"

Hermione tried to finish quickly so she called out the next name "Fred Weasley the second" she said in such a depressed voice.

Fred went up to the stool and sat. It took less time for the hat to decide what house Fred was in than it took to put the hat on. The hat yelled out to the crowd that Fred was in "Gryffindor!"

There was only one more person to be sorted and Hermione called her name with much pride "Molly Weasley the second!" She walked to the stool with great determination, not able to stand the wait any longer to know what house she was going to be in she sat in the stool awaiting the moment that Hermione would put the hat on her head.

Hermione placed the hat on her and stood and waited for the hat to call out the house she was in. It did not take much longer than a few seconds but to Molly it felt like an eternity. The hat called out "Hufflepuff!"

She had the most shocked face on and protested "I am a Weasley how dare you put me in Hufflepuff!" she blurted out in front of everyone.

"That is the house you got little girl, you match Hufflepuff perfectly."

"Why?" she said as she walked away in heartbreaking defeat.

Everyone was seated and awaiting patiently for the headmistress to make a speech, so they could eat. Mcgonagall went to the podium and began her speech "As you may know that we have a few new additions to our staff this year. Firstly, we have Remus Lupin who is back again but this time as a ghost to fill the position of defence against the dark arts. Secondly, we have Harry Potter who will be the flying teacher but when he has business for the ministry Madame Hooch will substitute for him. Thirdly, Neville Longbottom who will be the herbology teacher but when he has some auror duties to fulfill professor Sprout will fill in for him. Fourthly, Luna Longbottom who will be going by her madden name Lovegood will be your care of magical creatures, but when she has to leave to do research on new magical creatures Hagrid will be filling in for her. Fifthly, Hermione Weasley will be the transfigurations teacher, but when she has duties at the ministry being the head of the department of magical law enforcement I will be taking over her class. Sixthly, Flitwick the charms teacher. Seventhly, we have Alice Dursley as the teacher of muggle studies. Lastly, we have all our returning professors. This will be a great year for all as long as you stay away from the Forbidden Forest unless you want to die a most painful death."

Then all you could see was Harry, Luna, Neville and Hermione start giggling out of memories they had from that same forest. As they were laughing James had the most confused face you could possibly have, just wondering what his father and friends had to laugh about from that statement. If only he knew maybe he would laugh too or not.

Then Mcgonagall sat and they started the feast. After, everyone was had finished eating Mcgonagall sent the prefects to bring their houses to the dorm rooms, unpack, and then send them off to bed to have a good nights rest.


End file.
